Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to fishing products and more particularly to systems and methods for retaining and storing fishing lures, fishing hooks, and artificial fishing flies.
Background of the Invention
In the past, fishing tackle in the form of fishing lures, hooks, and artificial flies have often been stored in various compartments of a box. Such tackle has also been stored by inserting hooks into foam contained within a box. Both these approaches have significant drawbacks. For example, when multiple lures, hooks, or flies are stored in the same compartment, they will inevitably become entangled. Accordingly, before any lure, hook, or fly so stored may be used, it must be disentangled from the other tackle with which it has been stored. While inserting hooks in foam does help to keep lures, hooks, or flies separate, it has other problems. For example, with use, foam becomes compacted and loses the ability to resiliently return to its original shape. Accordingly, the ability of the foam to support or hold tackle degrades with time. In view of these drawbacks in current systems, what is needed are new systems and method for retaining and storing fishing tackle.